guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Raven's Point
Description Raven's Point is a 3 Layer Dungeon; the End Boss is a Destroyer-Demon. Getting There Travel Northwest out of Olafstead. The entrance to this dungeon is in the Northwest corner of Varajar Fells. To fully explore this dungeon you need to talk to Olrun Olafdottir and accept the quest: Defending the Breach. She can be found on the way to the entrance in Varajar Fells. Exits Explorable areas *Varajar Fells NPCs *Collectors: ** 20 Pathfinder Nolan (floor 1) *Asura: ** 24 Engineer Xapp (all floors) *Dwarves: ** 24 Captain Sargen (floor 3) ** 24 Dwarven Scout (floor 3) ** 24 Dwarven Mender (floor 3) *Revealed by Light of Deldrimor: ** 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the eastern Area Map on floor 1 (location) ** 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the central Beacon of Droknar on floor 1 (location) **Hidden Treasure, next to the Flame Brazier north of the previous Beacon of Droknar (Floor 1) ** 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the western Area Map on floor 1 (location) **Hidden Treasure, at the ice bridge east of the Area Map on floor 2 (location) **Hidden Treasure, north-east of the Area Map on floor 2 (location) **Hidden Treasure, just very slightly to the east of the Area Map on floor 2, in the room with the broken bridge. ** 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, in the room east of the large group of NPC dwarves where the destroyers appear. **There are 3 more treasures on floor 3, and you can take your time to find them by killing the last boss but not opening the chest, so that the timer to eject you from the dungeon does not start. Bestiary Monsters *Destroyers: ** 28 Destroyer of Bones (floors 1, 2, and 3) ** 28 Destroyer of Flesh (floors 1, 2, and 3) ** 28 Destroyer of Sinew (floors 1, 2, and 3) ** 28 Destroyer of Deeds (floors 2 and 3) ** 28 Destroyer of Hordes (floors 1, 2, and 3) ** 28 Destroyer of Hope (floors 1 and 2) ** 28 Destroyer of Thoughts (floors 1, 2, and 3) ** 28 Destroyer of Lives (floors 1, 2, and 3) *Dragons: ** 20 Chromatic Drake *Dredge: ** 20 Dredge Warrior (floor 2) ** 20 Dredge Hunter (floor 2) ** 20 Dredge Gardener (floor 2) ** 20 Dredge Gutter (floor 2) *Dryders: ** 24 Bloodtaint Dryder (floors 1 and 2) ** 24 Dreadgaze Dryder (floors 1 and 2) ** 24 Soulfire Dryder (floor 1) ** 24 Terrorbond Dryder (floors 1 and 2) *Elementals: ** 20 Icy Stalagmite (floor 1) ** 20 Shattered Elemental (floor 1 and 2) ** 20 Whirling Wisp (floor 1 and 2) *Nightmares: ** 20 Scourge Vaettir (floor 2) ** 20 Shadow Vaettir (floors 1 and 2) ** 20 Mist Vaettir (floors 1 and 2) *Imps: ** 20 Ice Imp (floor 1) Bosses *Nightmares: ** 28 Ancient Vaettir (two on floor 1, three on floor 2) (Shatterstone) ** 28 Shadow Spawn (one on floor 1) (only during Shadows in the Night) (Invoke Lightning) *Destroyers: ** 28 Reaper of Destruction (one on floor 1, one on floor 2) (Wounding Strike) Boss-like foes *Destroyers: ** 29 Plague of Destruction Rewards *When opened, the Destroyer Chest spawns 1 item for each player (2 in Hard Mode) *Items rewards may be: **A Unique item exclusive to this chest: *** Destructive Blade *** Destructive Shield *** Destructive Focus **A gold item ***Weapons exclusive to this reward chest: ****Aureate Blade ****Wingcrest Maul **Rare crafting materials ***Diamond ***Onyx Gemstone **A Gaki Polymock Piece *1500 Norn reputation points for a first time completion in normal mode, otherwise 200 points OR *2250 Norn reputation points for a first time completion in Hard Mode, otherwise 300 points Notes *You can open the first passage by opening the unlocked chest and retrieving the Unlit Torch. Take the torch to one of the already lit flame braziers, then light the two unlit braziers. *Engineer Xapp can repair the trap towers if you lead him near them. *After you get the key on the second floor, destroyers spawn between you and the gate. *Watch out for ice jets that not only damage you, but can slow you down. This is important when carrying torches. *Ice jets affect enemies as well, so luring an enemy mob through one can be very effective. *A running skill on 1 party member is useful here, but not necessary. *The Destroyers have high armor against fire damage, so elementalists will want to bring Air, Water, or Earth builds for this dungeon. *200 Norn Points will be received for repeating this dungeon. Trivia On the first floor behind the northernmost resurrection shrine, there is a mural depicting a Word of Madness. Category:Far ShiverpeaksCategory:Dungeons (Eye of the North)Category:Gives Norn points